John Wick VS The Punisher
John Wick VS The Punisher is a What-If Death Battle episode which one of those Deadly Anti-Heros will win JWVSTP.png What-if Death Battle John Wick vs. Punisher.jpg|Venage237 DISCRIPTION Two badass heroes looking for revenge who will win and is cenus9548 thirteenth death battle INTRO Wiz: Most heroes stand for truth justice and second chances Broomstick: But if you hate both of those things and are looking for badassess and people who don't care about truth than look no further Wiz: John wick a hitman out looking for revenge Boomstick: And the punisher who also looks for revenge from marvel hes Wiz and im boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle John Wick Wiz: What do you think of hitman's boomstick Boomstick: Uh the fact that i don't wan't to be on one of there list but one hitman is awesome Wiz: Meet john wick who was an excellent hitman in fact he was so good he had two nick Boomstick: Baba yaga or the bogeyman so you know your doing something great when people are calling you the bogeyman Wiz: But this didn't last long as he later retired for 5 years Boomstick: And he would have stayed retired until some bad men came into his house and shot his poor dog daisy Wiz: And stole his car Boomstick: Yeah they stole his car but still they killed the dog those basterds Wiz: So wick came out of retirement and hunted any bad people leaving none in his path so now we should first tell you about his great ability Boomstick: Or more precisely his accuracy Wiz: Which is incredible and is able to pull off crazy throwing skills Boomstick: So now lets look at some of his weapons. he's got a glcok 26 handgun and a heckler handgun follow that up with a koch p30l handgun Wiz: He has coharie arms CA-415 assault riffle and glock 17 and 34 handgun Boomstick: This dude has alot of handguns anything different Wiz: Well he has a suppressed smith and a wesson sw1911sc oh and taran tacticals Boomstick: Finally a benelli m4 and a bullet proof vest so now onto abilites Wiz: Wait you forgot the pencil Boomstick: What the hell's a pencil going to do in a battle Boomstick: Holy hell Wiz: He's able to find where someone hid and is fast enough to react to someone shooting at him Boomstick: Oh and he's basically knows every form of hand to hand combat *Know's every single form of hand-to-hand combat *Can find where anyone's hiding Wiz: He's got some crazy feats as well Boomstick: He basically scares the police no matter what and survived an explosion from a house and survived a 20 feet drop Wiz: He's killed and defeated a sumo wrestler and scares about anyone *Killed a sumo wrestler *Scares the police and basically anyone *Killed two assassins with a pencil *Survived an explosion *Surived falling 20 feet Boomstick: But if you think wicks invincible well your wrong Wiz: He can still be killed by typical bullets and knifes and like any bullet proof vest they have limits and will fail eventually and can be beaten by far better skilled battlers Boomstick: But hey he's one of the most deadliest hitman's out there it'll be one hard time taking him out The Punisher Wiz: Frank castle was a great man having two kids and a wife and eventually joined the marine and helped fight in the vietnam war *Nmae: Frank Castiglione *Height: 6'1 *Weight: 200 lbs *Age: 45 Boomstick: Then after returning to his happy family well this happend Wiz: Well than that's messed up Boomstick: It was from the mafia what did you expect it to be a happy murder. so after there murder frank decided screw it murder anyone who is or apart of any mafia team and wen't by the name punisher Wiz: Frank carries around some handy weapons like a gerber mark 2 knife and pistols Boomstick: Don't forget your typical assault rifles and sniper rifles Wiz: He's also got machine guns and geranade launchers and RPGs which are carries some special adimatium tipped and can pierce armor Boomstick: He's very clever in his tourture methods and carries a bullet proof vest around along with some wierd little clicker from that weird 2004 movie that can kill people so there's that Wiz: And other than a bullet proof vest there's the war machine armor or Iron punisher suit which look's dumb Boomstick: frank's learned a lot of fighting styles which we already covered *Nash Ryu Jujitsu *Ninjutsu *Shorin-Ryu Karate *Hwarang-do *Chin na Wiz: And other than those he's on parr in combat with heroes and villain's like Spider-man, Kraven, Kingpin Daredevil and Captain Amercia Boomstick: Like wick frank's got some great abilite's like martial arts well i mean nearly every superhero ever Wiz: He's got an extremely high pain tolerence and is not only at peak human condition but strength as well and has excellent reflexes and is a great marksmanship Boomstick: Frank is incredibly strong able to shake off car crashe's and survived an blast from one of tony stark's suits Wiz: He's gone up against the likes of Daredevil, Soider-man, Captain America, Deadpool, Electro and Moon knight Boomstick: he's even fought against the likes of not only Deathstroke but Batman as well Wiz: He's blocked Captain america's shiled and killed the Kingpin and has constantly shown to be able to lift up people with one arm Boomstick: And he's even fought what can only be waldo's russian brother Wiz: He's even at one point killed the entire marvel universe granted he's not the only one to do this Wiz: Which is very strange Boomstick: What's strange is how this dude killed a universe with gods Wiz: Well he's still not invincebile after all he's still human and his vest isn't completly bullet proof Boomstick: Wiz enough let's just get to the battle Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! FIGHT New york streets loading dock We see a bunch of bad guy's loading heavy assult riffles onto the ship Guy 1: We need to get all of these to the boss before anything happens Than a figure steps from the shadows Wick: Like how i'll kill you all All the figures turn around to see wick loading a gun and pointing it at there heads Guy 2: Ah shit run!!! Than gun fire's as all the men are killed. wick walking up to the box and breaking it revealing a mechanical suit Wick: Well hello there Than a figure running in the shadows ducking behind objects loading up a gun Wick: Who's there show yourself now!!! Than a bullet hits right next to him. wick dodging away and running behind a box Frank fireing more bullets at wick who is able to dodge and hide from the bullets. wick punching a hole in the box and pulling out a hand gun Wick: This is all Than frank grabbing his collar and throwing him away from the box and dropping the gun frank than landing a shot right in wick's leg than walking up and grabbing his neck but wick kicking at franks shin letting go of him than kicking frank in the face, grabbing his arm and swinging him around before throwing frank into the cold water wick than walking to a big box and pulling out an assault rifle than he's hit hard in the back of the head and drops to the ground Frank picking up a box and slamming it onto wick than picking him up by the hair and chucking him into a building ripping off some hair Frank picking up the rifle and walking into the building Frank: Come on out Than wick hitting his hand dropping the gun to than punch him in the stomach and than knee frank's head. wick head butting frank than kicking him to the ground and pulling out a knife and jumping onto frank who stops him in time and holding the knife just above his head than a hard kick to wick's groin throwing him off Frank quickly grabbing out his knife and slashing at wick who blocks the attack than slashing back and hitting franks face leaving a long mark with blood coming out. wick kicking at his legs but missing than grabbed by the leg and spun around and kicked down. wick getting up and quickly grabbing a pole. Wick Than whapping farnk on the head with it than punching frank in the stomach and head throwing him away. frank getting up and charging and and uppercutting wick as an explosion throws frank into some ruble and wick outside sending the pole onto the roof Frank getting up from the garbage but spotting something Frank: Why hello there A old suit sat behind garbage frank pulling it out and dusting it off Wick pulling himself onto the roof and picking up the pole As frank walks outside wearing a metal suit wick than launching it and nailing frank in the back sending him down than a series of bullets fly his way as wick attempts to dodge them and running on the roof as frank fly's up and countinues to fire at wick who picks up a sheet of metal and throws it nailing it right in the suits chest causing frank to fall down but losing his grip and sliding off the roof top Both frank and wick slamming onto the ground as wick is hit with the metal sheet Frank getting up and seeing movement from the metal sheet fire away at it The metal suit fireing away as wick ducks underneath some metal as bullets ping off than wick spotting two gas tanks Wick: Why are those here? Than frank picking them up and nailing wick right in the head causing a huge explosion throwing wick far away and catching frank in it with a terrifying scream Wick getting up seeing nothing but a small pile of dust and ash on the ground Wick: Atleast he's gone for good than a gun is pointed to his head BANG Frank walking away leaving wick's dead body bleeding out KO Result Boomstick: That was so awesome Wiz: Wick was deffiently a very deadly opponent for frank to deal with he was just as tough as him and was nearly better in accurace Boomstick: But that was honestly all wick had in this fight Wiz: Correct wick may have the better accurace but it's not like frank hasn't gone up against people like that Boomstick: He also had more of an advantege in combat as he did have way more expireince in battle and plus that accurace thing well two people who frank has gone up agianst daredevil and bullseye Wiz: Frank was way more tougher taking more bettings from people who are if not stronger than wick like daredevil and kingpin and even spider-man Boomstick: I guess wick finally got punished Wiz: The winner is the punisher Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Cenus9548 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series